Una vieja historia
by KaoruB
Summary: Yuuki sigue sintiendo curiosidad por su pasado y Kaname, como de costumbre, intenta protegerla... ¿Qué somos tú y yo?


_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight y sus personajes son propiedad de Matsuri Hino**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_La siguiente es una escena muy sencilla nacida de mi imaginación. No leí el manga, por lo que tal vez haya cometido errores incómodos que espero los fanáticos sepan disculpar. Por lo demás, el relato plantea más bien inquietudes propias, tal vez la pareja sólo me haya servido de excusa para expresarlas._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Una vieja historia<strong>

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca, los gruesos y polvorientos volúmenes se alzaban hasta el techo desanimando el corazón del lector más avezado. En el centro, un gran candelabro de bronce reposaba sobre una fina mesa labrada por las hábiles manos de otro tiempo, mientras las velas parpadeaban mejorando apenas la visión. Aun así, Yuuki avanzó.<p>

Hacía mucho que la curiosidad por el pasado se había ramificado y esa noche se decidió por fin a descender hasta esa recientemente restituida habitación. Sabía que apelar a Kaname sería lo mismo que incurrir en rodeos, omisiones y subterfugios, por lo que sin consultar decidió emprender sus propias averiguaciones. Él conservaba ese antiquísimo patrimonio por alguna razón, por lo que decidió aprovechar su ausencia para adentrarse en el misterio.

Al fin y al cabo más de la mitad de su vida consistía en misterios, ya nada podría asustarla. O eso quería creer.

Tomó una de las velas y se dirigió al estante más alejado para comenzar a buscar. Una vez allí acercó con cuidado la llama para inspeccionar los títulos, concentrada, por eso en un principio no alcanzó a percibir que ya no estaba sola.

-Comenzaste por los manuscritos medievales, Yuuki –susurró una voz-. Creí haberte dicho que somos mucho más antiguos que eso.

-Kaname… -Ella se sobresaltó y giró sobre sí misma para buscar el origen de aquellas palabras, sin saber con qué honorífico completar el nombre. Hacía tiempo que dudaba al respecto, porque desde que vivía con él no sólo se preguntaba por su pasado.

-Deberías investigar en el otro extremo –dijo el vampiro surgiendo de entre las sombras. Vestía todavía con ropa de viaje y se acercó a ella hasta obligarla a alzar la cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Allí están los pergaminos más antiguos, aquellos que conservan la memoria de nuestro linaje.

-Yo… -Yuuki se sintió una tonta, en parte por ser sorprendida de esa manera, en parte por haber recibido tal observación. Siempre terminaba sintiéndose así.

Kaname sonrió. El rito de sus largos brazos envolviéndola y atrayéndola hacia sí se realizó con la parsimonia de costumbre, cada vez que regresaba de uno de sus extraños viajes se reencontraba con ella de la misma forma sin importar la hora ni las conveniencias. Y Yuuki lo aceptaba siempre con el mismo desconcierto y con el mismo embeleso.

Al fin y al cabo, durante más de la mitad de su vida había recibido esos abrazos, y siempre los sufría y los amaba, la perturbaban y la reconfortaban, les temía y los añoraba. Eran los brazos de Kaname, su mundo y la perdición.

Luego él la apartó apenas para sujetar su delicada barbilla con los dedos y alzar su rostro con suavidad. Con suavidad la besó también en la boca, lento, muy lento. Besos extrañamente cálidos, dulces e inquietantes, esos besos en los que su sangre fluía a otro ritmo y parecía que la vida, o aquello que le confería existencia, estuviera a punto de deshacerse.

-Yuuki –Al final del beso esa voz de ensueño y sus ojos fijos y titilantes la atraían de nuevo, la mantenían de este lado de la línea casi como en un hechizo.

Y dolía.

-Sólo quería saber –confesó ella en un susurro.

Ahora Yuuki se apenó un poco. Cuando logró encontrar su propia voz fue todo lo que pudo decir, reconoció abiertamente su curiosidad y sus motivos para estar allí casi como una niña atrapada en su travesura. Ese era el poder de Kaname, el poder que tenía aunque no lo ejerciese adrede o aun si lo ignoraba, lo cual era improbable.

Con un beso, sólo con un beso.

-Si tenías preguntas, debiste buscarme –dijo él sin variar un ápice su postura ni la ternura de su mirada sobre ella-. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?

Esta vez Yuuki se sintió culpable. Agachó la vista, pesarosa, y Kaname, siempre sensible hacia sus sentimientos, se alejó un poco para darle espacio.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –indagó a continuación. Se dirigió hasta una silla labrada quizá por las mismas misteriosas manos que confeccionaron la mesa, tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas con las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas.

La impasible apostura de Kaname. Yuuki lo sabía, conocía al dedillo cada uno de sus gestos, hasta los más sutiles y accidentales, porque lo había amado desde que era una niña débil e ignorante de cuán atado a esa criatura se hallaba su destino. Sabía que con esa nueva muestra de desconfianza había fracturado otra fibra dentro de su corazón, aunque él jamás lo demostrase.

Unas gotas de cera ardiente en el dorso de la mano le recordaron que sostenía la vela e hizo un mohín. Sin embargo la piel sanó al instante, el precario signo recordatorio de la naturaleza peculiar que la constituía. Yuuki suspiró.

-Quería conocer el origen de nuestra especie.

Kaname se ladeó y apoyó el rostro en una mano. Los detalles de su figura apenas se percibían entre las sombras de la estancia, la capacidad del candelabro no llegaba tan lejos y la constante vacilación de las llamas provocada por alguna furtiva corriente de aire generaba un curioso contraste de luces y sombras en su inalterable semblante. Yuuki podía verlo, pero no podía distinguir las variaciones.

De todos modos no lo necesitaba. Lo conocía y sabía que la escrutaba con atención, midiendo sus expectativas.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho, ¡pero fue de un modo tan general! -se apresuró a señalar ella temerosa de ofenderle y, al mismo tiempo, ansiosa por saber, como siempre que conversaba con él-. Necesito detalles, quiero que me lo cuentes todo desde un principio, Kaname-senpai.

Atolondrada en su vehemencia, lo llamó como antaño sin darse cuenta. De todas formas Kaname comprendía, siempre comprendía.

-Nuestro origen es como todos los orígenes –dijo él con inextinguible paciencia, con dulzura, con algo de cansancio-. Se cree esto o aquello, puede ser de este modo o de este otro, quizás antes o después de lo que sea. Incertidumbre, oscuridad. Tal vez sólo seamos eso.

Yuuki trató de entender, de verdad que lo intentó. Sabía que los vampiros existían tal vez desde los albores de la humanidad, que quizá no sean otra cosa que la contracara de la moneda o un resto de la creación… Pero con eso no le bastaba.

-Dijiste que los Kuran fuimos los primeros.

-Los primeros de los que se guarden testimonios, sí.

-¿Entonces de dónde vienen? ¿De dónde surgieron?

Kaname cambió de lado en su postura.

-Quién sabe –murmuró.

Yuuki no le creyó. Ahí estaba su instinto, su conocimiento de él, para entender que de nuevo se evadía, que retaceaba información apelando a la ambigüedad. Kaname y el misterio, Kaname y esa exasperante necesidad de protegerla.

Al fin y al cabo, más de la mitad de su vida se había construido con esos cimientos. ¿Pero de qué quería protegerla esta vez?

-¿Quiénes somos? ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

Ahora Kaname alzó la vista con preocupación. La voz de Yuuki había surgido temblorosa, a punto de quebrarse a causa de aquel empeño evasivo tan suyo. Siempre por su causa.

Hubiera querido esgrimir las palabras precisas para satisfacerla, pero bien sabía él que el anhelo de conocer el pasado se convertía luego en la pregunta por el devenir. ¿Y qué destino le aguardaba a un vampiro, aunque sea de sangre pura, sino el del reflejo de su mismo nacimiento? Oscuridad, incertidumbre, recorrer la senda de una noche negra e infinita hasta rogar por la propia muerte.

Lo único que anhelaba para sí era la capacidad de ahorrarle a Yuuki ese sufrimiento.

-Muchos nombres nos han dado, y todos figuran entre las páginas de estos libros –dijo Kaname, poniéndose de pie. Dio algunos pasos y luego recorrió con la vista los estantes atiborrados-. A veces se acercan, a veces fantasean, pero raramente hablen de nosotros con realismo.

Luego se acercó hasta ella de modo tan sutil que Yuuki no se percató sino hasta que lo tuvo a su lado, quitándole la vela para devolverla al candelabro. En la creciente penumbra todo fue peor para sus emociones, debatiéndose entre continuar con la conversación o desistir.

Porque sabía que lo hacía sufrir. Él siempre quería salvarla, en cambio ella insistía una y otra vez en arrojarse al abismo en donde creía entrever una verdad, al menos una pequeña verdad sobre sí misma. Pero él sentía que tenía que salvarla y la alejaba del sitio donde había querido adentrarse.

Incluso si la hería… Incluso si la hería.

-La literatura nos ha personificado de diversos modos, nos ha representado con nombres de gran fama a lo largo de los siglos –siguió diciendo Kaname en la medida en que volvía hacia ella. Una figura oscurecida, una figura apenas distinguible con la escasa luz lejana y vacilante-. Nos hemos convertido en un mito. En la actualidad, no obstante, se ha llegado a despojarnos de nuestros atributos más distintivos para edulcorar nuestra imagen. Ridículo.

-Kaname…

-¿Puedes creerlo? En lugar de temernos, ahora nos desean. Los seres humanos son extraños, Yuuki, a veces más que nosotros, los vampiros.

Antes de que pudiera protestar por esa digresión en el tema, Kaname tomó su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó para besarle la frente. Luego se apartó apenas, la miró a los ojos y Yuuki pudo presentir una vez más, a pesar de su frustración, esa añeja y conocida tristeza apenas velada. Y el corazón se le encogió.

Quién sabe de qué quería protegerla esta vez.

-No tienes que preservarme siempre, Kaname. En realidad, llegará el momento en que ya no podrás hacerlo –musitó mirándolo con piedad.

El joven vampiro le dio otro beso fugaz en la frente, luego en la mejilla y por último en los labios, más detenido y generoso. A Yuuki el corazón le latió con fuerza, la sangre volvió a arremolinarse en sus venas para demostrarle que a pesar de ser una criatura de la noche, de alguna retorcida forma, por dentro resplandecía.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado más de la mitad de su vida deseando esos besos, a pesar de lo incierto que era todo para ellos, a pesar de la afrenta que significaba para la humanidad. Una existencia impura y eterna nada tenía que ver con el ciclo natural en el que marchaban las cosas.

Cuando Kaname se apartó de su boca, sin soltarla, volvió a mirarla con esa extraña mezcla de dulzura y superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Pero había más. Yuuki pudo ver aun a través de las sombras y esa templanza impostada una sed devoradora y un deseo irrevocable.

Y también halló amargura, más tristeza y resignación. Quizá por eso lo amaba.

-El pasado ya no significa nada para nosotros, Yuuki, no necesitamos más de él. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es avanzar.

La joven cerró las manos entorno a las muñecas masculinas con tanta fuerza que las uñas se hundieron en la carne. Apretó y apretó, angustiada, pero Kaname jamás se alteró.

-¿Avanzar? ¿Adónde?

Kaname sonrió.

-Adonde queramos. Al menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor.

-¿Para siempre? ¿Hasta que nos cacen? ¿O hasta que la sed de uno anule la existencia del otro?

El interpelado le sostuvo la mirada con serenidad.

-No tengo esa respuesta, Yuuki –admitió-. Soy una criatura de ancestros inmemoriales y aun así sólo tengo una única certeza en este mundo: quiero estar contigo más allá de los tiempos, quiero estar contigo mientras me lo permitas.

Yuuki se estremeció. Y luego inconcientemente, desde algún punto impreciso de su ser, empezó a resignarse también. Es imposible escapar del destino.

-Será como en una de esas antiguas tragedias griegas –comentó con ironía, pues aunque Kaname porfiara en callar a esas alturas ella había alcanzado a discernir ya la clase de incertidumbre que silenciaba su inexpugnable corazón.

Era la única persona que lo entendía.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que somos? –dijo él, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, uno de esos abrazos que ella añoraba tanto como temía-. Somos una vieja historia, Yuuki, sólo eso. A diferencia de los seres humanos, al menos nosotros lo sabemos.

Yuuki suspiró. Para dos criaturas como ellos, la fatalidad era un signo común.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado más de la mitad de su vida preguntándoselo. Por esta vez lo dejó pasar, condescendió y lo abrazó también, la única manera que conocía de protegerlo de su tristeza y de sus remordimientos, porque ella también quería protegerlo. Y de paso lo elegía, lo elegía una vez más.

Las llamas del candelabro vacilaron, las sombras se hicieron más densas a su alrededor. ¿Algún día se acostumbraría a sus brazos? ¿Algún día se acostumbraría a su destino?


End file.
